


Tormenta da Glória

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Dah2, Epic Romance, HighPrincess, K2 - Freeform, Multi, Omniscient Narrator, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Quando a Princesa Kenny tem seu Reino usurpado pelo Rei Mago, ela foge com seu povo através do oceano em busca de refúgio, porém seus planos mudam quando descobre que existe um acordo de casamento entre o Reino que ela acabara de deixar para trás, e o Reino Élfico.Decidida a reaver o acordo que reforçaria uma aliança, ela parte em direção ao Reino Elfo, mas, o que encontra é um Soberano altivo e determinado a fazer o possível e o impossível para salvar seu povo das Trevas que permeiam o mundo nos tempos da Grande Ascensão do Rei Mago, ele não pensa que tem tempo para o amor agora.





	1. A Grande Ascensão das Trevas

**Author's Note:**

> [K2]  
[Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje 2]
> 
> FANFIC CLASSIFICADA COMO 3ª COLOCADA NO DAH2 🥉 ✨
> 
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por ClotsQueen, e — para o bem ou para o mal — talvez você se surpreenda, pois não escrevi algo assim em muito tempo. Não se deixe enganar pelo início calminho, tragédias virão... e sendo assim, não deve ser lido por ninguém! **
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita para atender ao "Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje 2", cuja tag é #Dah2, meu casal sorteado foi K2 [Kyle x Kenny], e o tema geral é "AUs Oficiais de South Park"!
> 
> Escolhi "Stick of Truth" sem pestanejar, porque amo histórias medievais e mágicas com elfos, batalhas, corações quebrados e tragédias... só, eu nunca tinha escrito uma... e para que serve um desafio se não para se desafiar, não é mesmo?
> 
> Foi um enredo bem exaustivo emocionalmente, mas apesar dos pesares (e foram muitos 😢) eu particularmente gostei do que fiz, peço perdão desde já pelo que virá.
> 
> A fic está terminada, mas vou postá-la em 3 capítulos, tem um total de 13k, aproximadamente e eu não quis exaurir as pessoas lendo isso tudo de cara...
> 
> Explicações de algumas coisas nas Notas Finais, e, se me permitem um conselho: Não se deixem levar pelo começo leve do enredo.
> 
> * A capa eu mesma fiz, com imagens tiradas do pinterest/tumblr, e demorei eras pra conseguir algo que eu gostasse *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [K2]  
[Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje 2]
> 
> FANFIC CLASSIFICADA COMO 3ª COLOCADA NO DAH2 🥉 ✨
> 
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por ClotsQueen, e — para o bem ou para o mal — talvez você se surpreenda, pois não escrevi algo assim em muito tempo. Não se deixe enganar pelo início calminho, tragédias virão... e sendo assim, não deve ser lido por ninguém! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita para atender ao "Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje 2", cuja tag é #Dah2, meu casal sorteado foi K2 [Kyle x Kenny], e o tema geral é "AUs Oficiais de South Park"!
> 
> Escolhi "Stick of Truth" sem pestanejar, porque amo histórias medievais e mágicas com elfos, batalhas, corações quebrados e tragédias... só, eu nunca tinha escrito uma... e para que serve um desafio se não para se desafiar, não é mesmo?
> 
> Foi um enredo bem exaustivo emocionalmente, mas apesar dos pesares (e foram muitos 😢) eu particularmente gostei do que fiz, peço perdão desde já pelo que virá.
> 
> A fic está terminada, mas vou postá-la em 3 capítulos, tem um total de 13k, aproximadamente e eu não quis exaurir as pessoas lendo isso tudo de cara...
> 
> Explicações de algumas coisas nas Notas Finais, e, se me permitem um conselho: Não se deixem levar pelo começo leve do enredo.
> 
> * A capa eu mesma fiz, com imagens tiradas do pinterest/tumblr, e demorei eras pra conseguir algo que eu gostasse *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Capítulo 1 - A Grande Ascensão das Trevas

_Essa história se iniciou há muito tempo, em uma terra chamada Fermanagh, pouco resta das memórias desta mente que voz fala antes que a minha amante mais esperada me aperte em seus braços, pois um dia a Morte me acalentará de todos os sofrimentos, e dividirei com ela toda a alegria que um dia gozei junto àqueles que amei._

_Porém, não hoje, apesar do latejar de uma cicatriz de batalha nesta mão que escreve, espero que antes que a Infinita Noite recaía em meu corpo decrépito, eu possa contar a história de como o Reino Elfo se tornou o Maior Esplendor das terras de Zaron, depois de uma união incomum e profetizada entre o Rei Elfo e a Princesa Foragida._

_A história começou com uma fuga, e estou contando também com parte das lembranças de um querido amigo que já partiu, este me convencera a perpetuar esta história com tinta feita de fuligem e goma de macieira em pergaminhos muito finos. Hoje escrevo essas palavras para escapar do ócio, uma vez que não sou mais nem sombra do guerreiro que um dia fui, e ainda, tenho em mim todo o amor que sempre tive pelas terras de Zaron, pelo meu Rei amado e minha Princesa querida._

_Aquele que compartilhou suas próprias recordações comigo, também fora um grande guerreiro, embora ainda se arrependa, onde quer que esteja, de ter falhado em proteger a Princesa depois que ela fugiu pelas turbulentas águas do Rio Erne, o que aconteceu há anos, séculos, ou vidas atrás..., o que importa é que foi à margem de outro rio que se realizou a atitude mais arrojada da Princesa, e eu estava lá, mas nesta história serei um mero personagem, porque em verdade, não fui nada além disso._

_E foi assim._

Nos tempos da Grande Ascensão das Trevas, o Grande Rei Mago das terras de Kupa Keep voltou sua ambição para o Reino de Fermanagh, um reino oriundo de uma linhagem misturada de elfos e humanos. Um local famoso por suas artes, com seu povo pacífico, arquitetura avançada, de boa convivência e natureza sexualmente aberta de seus nativos.

Acontecia que o Rei Mago sabia dos costumes diferentes tanto quanto sabia da cultura secreta do povo Fermanagh, o Reino tinha sua própria mágica necromante, passada de geração para geração apenas por aqueles, já não tão numerosos, que nasciam com o poder.

E foi com esta intenção que o Grande Mago invadiu o Reino, mesmo que os soldados fermanagueses tenham lutado em uma pífia resistência, perderam vergonhosamente, pois estavam em menor número e foram pegos de surpresa.

O Rei Mago, acostumado aos massacres, matou os Soberanos e fez todo o povo de refém em apenas algumas horas.

Em sua ocupação, ofereceu aos três herdeiros uma chance de recomeçarem uma Nova Era sob sua regência, o que foi aceito rapidamente pelo herdeiro imediato do trono, Kevin McCormick, que concordou em ficar ao lado do Rei Mago e ajudar a edificar a nova corte.

O Rei Mago ficou satisfeito com esse resultado, mesmo sabendo que existiam outros herdeiros, acreditava que o conhecimento necromante estava em poder do primogênito.

Foi neste ponto que a estratégia do Rei Mago começou a dar errado.

O que ele não sabia era que a criança de Fermanagh que desenvolvera o poder era Kenny McCormick, que em nenhum momento se apresentara ao Rei Mago após a ocupação, ela esteve — todo o tempo — reclusa no “Palácio dos Prazeres”, seu próprio Castelo nas margens do Rio Erne.

Ao saber da ocupação do exército do Mago Usurpador, e posteriormente sendo informada que seu irmão se curvara à tirania, Princesa Kenny mandou em segredo seu homem de maior confiança até o Castelo Principal para que surrupiasse todos os documentos históricos do Reino, assim como — a missão mais importante de todas — resgatar sua irmã, a qual o “ladrão” trouxera enrolada em sua capa marrom.

E então, na calada da noite e encobertos pelas brumas do Rio Erne, Princesa Kenny, agora com sua preciosa irmã mais nova, reuniu seu povo e os liderou em uma fuga sem antecedentes.

Para não serem notados, nem pelos espiões do Rei Mago, nem por possíveis traidores, Princesa Kenny se aventurou por canais menores e de difícil navegação, ela ainda aceitava em sua frota todo aquele que quisesse da mesma forma fugir da tirania que pairava sobre o Reino, agora devastado.

À época, a fuga era composta por uma frota bastante discreta, apesar de luxuosa por dentro, que disponha de suprimentos para os refugiados, e sede de vingança da Princesa os acompanhando através da correnteza do Erne.

Os meses se passaram e mesmo que o Rei Mago não tivesse ido atrás das herdeiras fugitivas, não havia uma única cidade na qual passassem que aceitasse a Princesa Foragida, todos tinham medo da ira do Rei Mago, e aqueles que ainda não eram escravos dele, temiam se tornar. Assim, não poderiam ter uma Princesa tão perigosa como hóspede.

Os suprimentos que antes eram abundantes, muitos meses depois não eram encontrados nem no fundo dos porões dos navios, muitas embarcações se perderam em tempestades no mar aberto, e da frota estranhamente suntuosa que deixara Fermanagh, só o que restava eram velas rasgadas e uma tripulação doente e esfarrapada.

Como se locomoviam por caminhos inusitados, o alimento que podia ser cedido pela natureza era escasso e problemático. Tempestades, traficantes de escravos, o clima, e mesmo peixes carnívoros ou plantas venenosas fizeram parte da tripulação perecer.

Entretanto, foi na adversidade que eles evoluíram, mulheres se tornaram guerreiras, homens mais sábios, e as crianças cresceram e a esta altura, treinados pela própria Princesa Kenny, já sabiam usar o arco e flecha como poucos adultos.

Certo dia, exausta da peregrinação, e após perder quase metade de sua gente, Princesa Kenny exigiu de seu antes nomeado “Mago da Corte”, que vasculhasse o que sobrara dos documentos surrupiados e descobrisse se não havia algum reino onde ela pudesse pedir refúgio.

Desta forma, dias depois, Clyde Donovan, o Mago nomeado ainda quando eram crianças, voltara para Kenny sacudindo um pergaminho perfumado.

— Descobri, Vossa Alteza!! — Ele gritou animado, Kenny na beira do convés tentava acertar sua flecha em um cervo que pastava na margem, era a chance de obter carne para a sua tripulação faminta. — Há um Reino, do outro lado do oceano!

— Espero que seja algo que preste, Clyde, você acaba de espantar o jantar. — O Mago que já fora conhecido por sua gula, fez um muxoxo, e ao ver seu rosto corado, a Princesa sorriu divertida. — Vamos ver, se for algo relevante sou até capaz de aceitar você no meu leito esta noite. Dê-me isso.

Os olhos cerúleos passaram pelas letras floreadas, e Princesa Kenny viu diante de seus olhos um pré-contrato de matrimônio.

— Que... porra é essa? — Ela voltou-se para Clyde, o Mago se aproximou, e eles uniram as cabeças.

— Uma intenção de reatar laços com a ancestralidade élfica. — Clyde ergueu o dedo rente a um desenho no pergaminho. — Sua árvore genealógica remete a um ancestral elfo que abdicou da pretensão ao trono em um reino notável, para casar-se com uma mulher humana.

Kenny desviou o olhar do pergaminho e encarou os olhos cor de mel de Clyde, em seguida sentiu seu estômago contorcer-se.

— Por que eu nunca soube disso, caralho? — Kenny perguntou se afastando da murada, na margem do rio, o cervo voltara a pastar tranquilamente enquanto o navio deslizava deixando o jantar para trás. — E por que é o meu nome ali?

— Você foi a pretendente nomeada antes de chegar neste mundo. — Clyde disse simplesmente. — O Reino Elfo desfez o contrato assim que o herdeiro nasceu e se revelou do sexo masculino, Vossa Alteza.

Kenny zombou, Clyde limpou a garganta e continuou.

— As tradições de hereditariedade foram adaptadas no novo Reino que seu ancestral ergueu com a humana, Vossa Alteza. Por isso o primogênito herda a coroa, não importando seu sexo biológico.

Kenny aprofundou as sobrancelhas, seus olhos azuis como o céu estavam presos na margem do rio, um minuto se passou quando ela empunhava “Último Desejo” o arco que ganhara de um ancião dizendo ter poderes mágicos. Em seguida o ergueu na altura do peito e seu braço esticou a corda, uma flecha disparou fazendo uma curvatura no céu e acertando em cheio um búfalo selvagem, e mesmo distante, eles assistiram o animal cair esperneando com um furo jorrando sangue quente entre os olhos desfocados, sem direito a seu próprio último desejo.

Atrapalhado, o Mago da Corte observou a Princesa em sua introspecção.

— Pediremos refúgio, Princesa. — O Mago apontou, enquanto Kenny observava tripulantes pulando no rio para apanharem a carne fresca que ela acabara de abater para alimentar seu povo. — Um refúgio até que possamos pensar em algo para lutar contra o Rei Mago Usurpador, nada mais.

A Princesa voltou-se inexorável, seus longos cabelos loiros tremularam atrás dela sob efeito do vento o açoitando.

— Avise aos outros, estamos de partida para o Reino Elfo, tenho um marido para reivindicar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naquele amanhecer, uma parede de arqueiros aguardava sob vigília constante, todos com aljavas reluzentes nas costas e flechas tinindo entre os dedos, eles mal poderiam ser notados camuflados entre as aveleiras e carvalhos que compunham a borda da floresta.

O ar estava tomado pelo cheiro doce das tílias e na frente de todos estava o seu Soberano, sua presença tão brilhante quanto os bordados da cor do ouro de sua longa túnica vermelha, a coroa de videira enfeitava seus cabelos ruivos encaracolados e as folhas verdes que despontavam dela combinavam com os olhos que estavam cravados no horizonte, por onde avançava uma frota andrajosa, cortando o espelho d’água com velas rasgadas mal-inchadas pelo vento.

O Rei Elfo não tinha tempo para se preocupar com invasores menores, um grupo de arqueiros vigiava o outro lado das Terras de Zaron, e sabiam que era questão de tempo até que seu verdadeiro inimigo estivesse aqui, trazendo morte e destruição com seu Exército das Trevas.

— Quantos? — A voz autoritária do Rei Elfo questionou sem olhar para o prisioneiro que se debatia nas mãos dos soldados.

— Nunca contei. — O prisioneiro respondeu inexpressivo, recebendo um apertão mais forte de um dos soldados que o segurava. — Mais de uma centena de embarcações.

— Eu posso contar a frota. — O Rei atirou com voz gelada. — Quantos tripulantes?

Um dos soldados derrubou o capuz do prisioneiro, enfiando seus dedos longos nos cabelos escuros, agarrando-os e puxando a cabeça do homem para trás.

— Responda ao Rei, insolente. — O soldado era um _Bárbaro_, e parecia decididamente à vontade não sendo tão gentil com o aquele prisioneiro.

— Mais de duas dezenas de milhares. — Ele respondeu com a voz indiferente, seus olhos azuis cinzentos ainda não demonstravam irritação, mas ele os voltou para o soldado que puxava seus cabelos, não mais se debatendo.

— Atitude corajosa. — O Rei respondeu.

E ele realmente pensava assim quando um bote chegou solitário à beira do Rio Arbane, apenas três tripulantes, o primeiro deles desceu desajeitado e apanhou a mão do segundo, alguém cujos cabelos loiros estavam presos em duas tranças que qualquer um reconheceria como as de um guerreiro.

— O que você acha?

O Rei Elfo consultou seu _Ranger_, que observava a cena ainda curioso, a guarnição atrás deles atenta a qualquer movimentação.

— Vamos esperar, se eles continuarem avançando, daremos o aviso.

Um terceiro tripulante prendeu a embarcação em um banco de areia e correu para escoltar o segundo, que vinha entre os dois, caminhando com graça enquanto o cetim branco e lilás do vestido dançava sob a música que o vento tocava.

No entanto, o que chamou a atenção foi a coroa de ouro e Pedra da Lua, tão brilhante quanto os olhos azuis de céu de primavera que se ergueram e encararam a formação de arqueiros que guardava a floresta.

Um sorriso brilhou nos lábios daquela que caminhou à frente, certa de que exércitos a seguiriam sem pestanejar, e o Soberano do outro lado não gostou nada dessa provocação.

O Rei Elfo levantou a mão no alto da cabeça, e, num movimento simultâneo, vários arcos se ergueram, com flechas apontadas para a beira do Rio Arbane. O Rei atirou os dedos elegantes para frente e uma chuva de flechas circundou a figura feminina que brilhava sob o sol, agora cercada por uma murada de hastes a uma distância menor que cinco metros à frente, onde flechas pousaram suavemente na areia.

Um pequeno, delicado e cordial aviso do Rei Elfo.

O Rei deu dois passos à frente de sua linha de arqueiros e falou alto o bastante para ser ouvido onde os visitantes indesejados estavam:

— O que procuram aqui, invasores?

Ao lado dele seu _Ranger_ e também o homem de confiança se posicionou, a mão a postos na bainha da espada e Sparky, o lobo fiel, logo atrás, eles assistiram um recém-chegado — provavelmente menor do que todos — erguer a voz enfrentando os elfos, corajosamente.

— Eu sou Paladino Butters, Príncipe de... um Reino Sem Importância. — Ele disse, inicialmente sem convicção, mas então a figura feminina ao lado sorriu para ele acenando a cabeça, e foi como se uma lufada de coragem o preenchesse quando encheu os pulmões e continuou: — Minha Princesa exige uma reunião com o Rei Elfo Gerald e a Rainha Sheila.

Um silêncio caiu entre a formação atrás do Rei e seu _Ranger_, com o silêncio do Soberano, a voz do Guerreiro dos elfos ecoou.

— O que os traz aqui, forasteiros?

Os cabelos muito curtos e claros do homem que chegara esvoaçaram acima que uma fina coroa dourada que circulava sua cabeça, o sol bateu na pedra lilás do centro de sua testa enviando uma luz furta-cor nos olhos de quem o observasse.

— Viemos em paz, somos refugiados e solicitamos a hospitalidade do Reino Élfico — ele falava ao ser puxado por aquela agora apresentada como Princesa —, assim como o cumprimento de um acordo há muito quebrado.

Um murmúrio imediatamente borbulhou atrás do Rei Elfo.

— O Reino Elfo não quebra acordos. — O _Ranger_ disse ferozmente, mas seu Soberano tocou o ombro dele. — Majestade?

O Rei não dera ouvidos, ele caminhou até uma distância de dez passadas à frente de sua tropa, ficando muito mais perto dos recém-chegados do que era seguro, desta forma todos os arqueiros atrás dele continuavam com o arco e flecha preparados, e com a mesma determinação o _Ranger_ o seguiu, mantendo-se perto o bastante para proteger seu Rei.

— Sou o atual Rei Elfo Kyle, e exijo que expliquem o motivo desta invasão.

— Não estamos invadindo, Vossa Majestade. — O homem loiro com a fina coroa respondeu. — Viemos em paz.

Os olhos verdes do Rei Elfo cintilaram, ele desviou o olhar do homem loiro e focou na figura altiva e feminina.

— Uma visita de paz não envia um ladrão para se infiltrar no meu castelo. — Ele apontou para o homem apático que era seguro por seus soldados.

A Princesa sorriu, seus olhos pregados na figura altiva a sua frente.

— Sinto muito, Feldspar é nosso _mensageiro _— ela frisou —, se ele tomou uma atitude que o ofendeu, ou ao seu Reino, eu assumirei a culpa.

Os cílios dela era tão volumosos que Kyle poderia notá-los mesmo naquela distância.

— Meu Reino foi tomado pelo Rei Mago Usurpador das terras de Kupa Keep. — A Princesa voltou a falar simplesmente. — Vim até aqui porque soube que o Reino Elfo já foi atacado por ele, e venceu a batalha. Também tenho posse de um documento com planos do Usurpador de voltar a atacá-los. Sendo assim, proponho uma aliança.

Novamente os elfos atrás deles sussurraram. O Rei, no entanto, não tinha expressão alguma.

— E sobre o acordo que alega ter sido quebrado? — O Rei Elfo questionou, seus olhos pareciam tão frios quanto uma estrela de inverno.

— O acordo... — Princesa Kenny esticou a mão e o outro homem que a escoltava entregou um pergaminho que ela desenrolou mostrando, mesmo que naquela distância ninguém realmente pudesse ler, porém sua voz agora era muito mais tranquila e despida de toda a presunção anterior. — O que venho reivindicar é uma aliança por casamento. Vim reaver o marido que me foi prometido.

O rosto régio do Rei Elfo não moveu um centímetro quando ele segurava o olhar da Princesa absorvendo a notícia, e atrás dele mesmo a floresta parecia parar de respirar, no séquito da Princesa, o Paladino desviou o olhar, enquanto o Mago que a acompanhava encarava o exército desafiador.

— Não pode reaver algo que nunca lhe foi entregue. — O Guerreiro ao lado do Rei rosnou, os dedos se fechando rente à frieza do cabo de “Caminho da Verdade”, sua espada, que todos ali sabiam, era encantada pelo próprio Rei.

Kyle apenas enviou um olhar para o _Ranger_ e seus dedos relaxaram enquanto o Soberano voltava seus olhos para frente, varrendo as feições da Princesa, enquanto a brisa brincava nos cabelos dela.

— Não sabe muito sobre os elfos, Princesa Filha dos Humanos. — Ele disse friamente, sua expressão era como talhada em mármore, uma linda estátua altiva.

A Princesa deu uma risadinha afetada, suas faces sardentas coraram quando colocou uma mecha de fios dourados solta da trança para trás da orelha mostrando brincos sutis que brilharam sob o sol que se erguia naquele amanhecer.

— Você poderia me ensinar uma ou duas coisas, Vossa Majestade. — Ela respondeu sorrindo timidamente, como uma donzela ao ser cortejada, porém sua expressão repentinamente se tornou aterrorizante. — Mas, sei tudo sobre jogar sal nos campos, _Kyle_.

Um burburinho de indignação ressoou quando o _Ranger_ deu um passo à frente, seu lobo no encalço.

— Como ousa se dirigir assim ao Rei, e ameaçar o Reino dos Elfos? — A espada deslizou da bainha e a Princesa assistiu com a garganta seca quando a lâmina azulada brilhou sob o sol.

— Não... não foi o que a Princesa quis dizer, _Sir_... — O Mago acompanhante da Princesa estremeceu observando o _Ranger_ com olhos castanhos brilhantes. — Princesa Kenny apenas está falando sobre o que vimos acontecer com nosso Reino, e por todo o caminho de devastação que o Rei Mago Usurpador deixou para trás.

Alguns elfos saíram de suas formações e cercaram a Princesa com flechas apontadas, Kenny reparou que havia mulheres e homens em igual proporção, uma loira de cabelos encaracolados parecia definitivamente feroz mirando uma flecha na testa de seu Mago, como se ele tivesse ofendido o Rei pessoalmente e de forma irreversível.

— Mantenham a cordialidade. — Kyle mal erguera a voz, e mesmo que seus olhos não deixassem a Princesa, todos os presentes se sentiram observados por ele. — Você será escoltada até o meu castelo, onde jurará lealdade a mim, em seu nome e de seu povo.

A Princesa zombou.

— As pessoas juram lealdade _a mim_. — Declarou, os olhos azuis cerúleos brilharam de orgulho, em seguida sua expressão relaxou em um sorriso. — Exceto se você honrar o acordo.

— Conversaremos sobre isso. — O Rei falou regiamente, sua expressão impenetrável.

Ele encarou a Princesa, e ela segurou seu olhar de forma altiva, no entanto, o Rei se virou dando as costas para ela, e com um aceno fluído, um semicírculo de elfos flanqueou a Princesa, escoltando-a. Enquanto todos seguiram Kyle através da floresta de bétulas e castanheiras.

_Eu e meu colaborador estávamos lá, e presenciamos quando ambos tinham olhos brilhantes ao se enfrentarem, e hoje penso que este foi o momento em que o Rei e a Princesa se apaixonaram._

_Nós dois também éramos tolos apaixonados, e amávamos nossos Soberanos, mal sabíamos que éramos como cães latindo para as estrelas._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Princesa atravessou com sua comitiva a Floresta de Aube, passando por córregos límpidos como jamais vira igual, carvalhos com troncos tão grossos que nem se Kenny pedisse ajuda a Butters e Clyde conseguiria abraçar a árvore, o que foi um pensamento divertido de compartilhar mais tarde com seu Paladino.

Depois de cruzar a mata, passando por tílias e aveleiras, as clareiras vestiam seus mantos de primavera em flor, e havia tantas que Kenny desconhecia, por isso diversas vezes a Princesa se distraíra, tocando e cheirando um ou outro exemplar.

Ela podia entender a admiração, a suntuosidade da Floresta em nada lembrava a devastação que a Princesa deixara para trás, tudo o que sua frota viu durante a fuga do Reino tomado fora uma terra morta e imóvel, como se tivesse sido abandonada pelos deuses e pelos bons presságios.

Campos cobertos de sal, incapazes de se reerguer para o cultivo por gerações, pessoas e animais sobreviventes à deriva no vazio interminável que o Rei Mago Usurpador espalhou.

A Floresta dos Elfos, em contrapartida, era infinita em sua magnitude natural, as árvores pareciam confundir os sentidos dos desavisados que andassem ali.

Quanto mais avançavam floresta adentro, maiores e mais velhas ficavam as árvores. A variedade causava curiosidade naqueles que estavam acostumados a grupos das mesmas plantas em um único lugar por vez, mas isso era diferente nas florestas élficas, e surpreendia a comitiva da Princesa o tempo todo.

Castanheiras, bétulas, carvalhos, aveleiras estavam lado a lado com pinheiros, eucaliptos, álamos e salgueiros. E o resultado final era uma variedade de verdes e aromas diversos, mas estranhamente não causava confusão.

Algum tempo depois chegaram ao Castelo dos Elfos, que parecia erguer-se como um brilho prateado no meio da floresta numa colina coberta de árvores, mesmo que o sol já estivesse alto no céu, ninguém que seguia o Rei parecia cansado, mais tarde Kenny pensou que era um tipo de magia élfica que pairava na floresta, capaz de recarregar as energias com um simples passeio.

O Rei deu uma ordem aos seus, algumas ditas em voz alta, mas em algum momento acenou para um grupo o seguir, antes de sair lançou um olhar de soslaio para Kenny, e a Princesa poderia jurar que ele sorria, mas o Soberano se retirou com seus conselheiros sob seus calcanhares, a barra da túnica esvoaçando atrás dele como se fosse uma capa fluída.

Neste momento um bardo veio até Kenny.

— V-V-Vossa Alteza. Eu s-s-sou Jimmy, o Bardo... — Ele fez uma reverência com alguma dificuldade com seu corpo arciforme. — Meu R-R-Rei pede que a acompanhe e a divirta.

Kenny olhou-o de cima a baixo, tinha uma flauta enfiada no cinto, e isso fez nascer o sorriso de Kenny.

— Você deve ser bom com a boca, Jimmy, o Bardo. — Ela se aproximou girando a ponta da trança entre os dedos. — Me leve e me mostre do que é capaz.

Então, Kenny e seu séquito foram levados para a ala das visitas no castelo, e assim que ela foi admitida em um cômodo passou os dedos nos móveis de madeira ornamentada, nos tecidos finos que cobriam a cama macia enquanto a música da flauta se espalhava no ar como um abraço reconfortante.

Os perfumes convidativos e a melodia que Jimmy tocava fez com que ela buscasse a cama e adormecesse automaticamente.

Horas mais tarde, Kenny foi acordada por Butters, Clyde já os esperava na ante-sala do aposento que fora dado à Princesa, e _Feldspar_, agora não mais um prisioneiro, estava a postos como um guarda da realeza.

— Por quanto tempo dormi? — Ela perguntou esfregando os olhos. — Por tudo que é mais sagrado, aquele Bardo é mesmo mágico...

Butters brincava com os dedos lançando olhares furtivos para a porta.

— Princesa, o Rei Elfo quer uma reunião imediatamente.

No mesmo instante Kenny sentou-se na beirada da cama que mais parecia uma nuvem de sonhos.

— Sim, vamos até lá...

Ela se ergueu e com uma pontada de arrependimento ajeitou a coroa de ouro e pedras preciosas na cabeça, alisou o cetim amarrotado do vestido, a coroa era uma das poucas peças que não tivera que vender, em prol de dinheiro para comprar alguma comida para o seu povo na sua travessia até aqui.

— Porra... Não posso ficar aqui me refestelando enquanto minha irmã está no navio tendo que racionar frutas secas. — Ela apontou com desdém.

Eles foram escoltados até o Salão do Trono, uma música muito baixa tocava quando o séquito da Princesa foi admitido, eles andaram por um tapete vermelho, candelabros de sete velas lançavam luzes amareladas que de alguma forma alcançavam as paredes distantes, escondidas atrás de cortinas de água.

— Puta merda... — Clyde sussurrou, impressionado encarando o teto, que era tão alto e coberto por videiras que ninguém era capaz de dizer onde terminava.

A luz do sol incidia de uma abertura ao fundo, em um tablado alto onde o Rei Elfo estava sentado, um jovem elfo vestido em cota de malha estava no lado direito, e o _Ranger_ moreno e feroz ao lado esquerdo, e o lobo que os recebera ao fundo, Kenny sorrira para o moreno, admirara aquele Guerreiro imediatamente, embora gostasse da doçura e inteligência de Butters, e da força física e mágica de Clyde, não podia negar que invejara o Rei Elfo quando os olhos azuis cobalto do _Ranger_ a olhavam ameaçadores.

— Eu queria lhe ver, Princesa.

A voz do Rei Elfo era como uma melodia no Salão, e Kenny notou que ele ficava tão bem naquele trono de galhos retorcidos, incrustado de pedras preciosas verde, quanto na frente da linha de arqueiros onde ela o encontrou pela primeira vez.

— E aqui eu estou.

Kenny respondeu simplesmente, descansada e com as energias agora recarregadas, a Princesa sentia ainda mais intensa a urgência em resolver suas questões. O Rei uniu os lábios e os esticou em um beicinho, parecia que um bufo de impaciência ficou preso na garganta dele.

— Fale-me sobre a tomada de suas terras, Princesa Filha dos Humanos, e o plano do Rei Mago de atacar meu Reino.

O Rei falou se erguendo do trono, os homens dele não se moveram, apenas seguiam-no com os olhos enquanto o Soberano dava passos em direção a Kenny, o Rei Elfo tinha os cabelos vermelhos encaracolados aparentes sob a coroa de videira, ele parecia uma figura altiva a fitando penetrantemente, poucos membros da corte élfica estavam ali, Feldspar e Clyde atrás, e Butters ao lado de Kenny, o Paladino acenou com a cabeça encorajando sua Princesa.

Apoiada pelo Diário de Bordo detalhadamente escrito pelo Paladino, ela contou rapidamente sobre a invasão na calada da noite, da devastação que assolou o Reino e sobre sua fuga pelo Rio Erne, sobre os meses em busca de um local seguro, das perdas e das doenças, enquanto tentavam sobreviver.

E falou sobre o estudo de seu Mago, que lera atentamente cada documento que eles conseguiram resgatar do Castelo Principal de Fermanagh.

Kyle ouvia tudo atentamente, e quando ela terminou o Soberano dos Elfos permanecia observando-a.

— Meu homem de confiança tomou posse de documentos que tinham um plano detalhado de invasão a este Reino, aparentemente existe uma inimizade com você.

O Rei nada disse, ainda contemplativo voltou-se para o jovem Elfo que vestia cota de malha e com um aceno, o jovem se retirou da sala e Kyle voltou-se para Kenny, descendo as escadas do tablado.

— E você, Princesa Filha dos Humanos, acha, que com uma aliança por casamento, vamos conter as forças do Rei Mago? — Ele questionou. — Quer que eu cumpra um acordo desfeito por meus pais?

— Você mesmo falou que elfos não quebram acordos! — A Princesa acusou. — Eu tenho o documento selando esta proposta, exijo que seja cumprida!

Kyle olhou para o lado e da corte emergiu um elfo com uma túnica azul esticando a mão com um rolo de pergaminho.

— Há uma clausura que impede que o acordo seja cumprido. — O Rei falou apanhando pergaminho da mão do elfo de azul enquanto observava Kenny com olhar de esguelha.

Kyle desenrolou o pergaminho, e antes que lesse, Kenny desdenhou.

— Deixe-me ver. — A Princesa brilhou sarcástica. — Raça, hereditariedade e sexo biológico? Que ridículo.

Kyle voltou os olhos verdes para ela, faiscando.

— É isso que pensa a Princesa Filha dos Humanos? — Kyle questionou recebendo o silêncio de Kenny como resposta. — Um elfo só casa por _amor_.

O som das cortinas de água aumentou, Kenny parecia aturdida por um momento, e o Rei olhou para o lado, de onde o jovem elfo de cota de malha surgia escoltando alguém.

Os olhos verdes voltaram para Kenny.

— Um casamento não pode ser forçado em um elfo, até que ele ame de verdade. — O Rei continuou, se aproximando. — Talvez isso não tenha me acontecido ainda, talvez tenha. Não parei para pensar sobre o assunto, estive liderando um Reino, o meu povo é mais importante que minha vida amorosa.

Kyle agora estava tão próximo que a Princesa podia sentir seu cheiro doce e picante, os olhos verdes eram como as florestas que ela acabara de atravessar, e a voz do Soberano dos elfos transmitia uma segurança que nem ela, nem seu séquito eram capazes de ignorar.

Provavelmente todos os presentes estavam acostumados a esta sensação, pois atrás dele o _Ranger_ sorria, a corte era composta por outros sorrisos afetados pela postura protetora de Kyle.

— Imagino que você também tenha intenção de proteger os seus. — Kyle disse ainda a observando, estavam a um braço de distância quando alguém pairou ao lado de Kenny e Kyle ergueu os olhos para o jovem elfo que o ladeou. — Meu irmão, o Príncipe Ike, foi até sua frota e ordenou que eles ancorassem na nossa costa. Sua irmã ficará com você no Castelo dos Elfos, e você fará um juramento a mim.

Totalmente desnorteada, Kenny olhou para o lado, onde Karen sua irmã, a observava com um sorriso tímido. A Princesa voltou a olhar para o Rei.

— Meu juramento não é suficiente para fazer os campos cobertos de sal produzirem alimentos novamente. — Ela disse petulante. — Meu juramento não fará com que você ajude meu povo, só me fará sua prisioneira, tanto quanto meu povo. Assim como eu era antes cativa do Rei Mago Usurpador.

Kyle, quebrando o protocolo, esticou a mão e apanhou a da Princesa, apertando-a e a aquecendo imediatamente, o som de uma música ao fundo praticamente sumiu, quando surpresa, Kenny ouvira-o falar.

— Pense sobre isso, Princesa. — Ele soltou a mão de Kenny e com um meneio de cabeça, saiu do Salão do Trono.

_Meu Rei causava este efeito de deslumbramento em todas as pessoas, e mesmo naquele tempo eu já sabia, não havia nada que deixava Kyle mais encantador do que sua atitude protetora. _

_A Princesa acabava de descobrir como todos nos sentíamos, e eu também a amei por isso._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Curiosidades sobre o capítulo:
> 
> → Fermanagah é o nome do Condado da Irlanda do Norte, o nome vem de “Fermanagh Fhear Manach” que significa "Homens da tribo Manacháin", nome dado devido ao seu chefe O'Manacháin, famoso monge guerreiro.  
• Pesquisas de árvores genealógicas remetem Fermanagah como o berço dos McCormick.
> 
> → Rio Erne: É um rio verdadeiro, que atravessa Fermanagah  
• O nome remete a “Eire” o primeiro nome da Irlanda do Norte.
> 
> → Arbane: Videira de uva branca (nesta fic, a coroa do Rei Elfo é desta videira)
> 
> → Aube: Local originário destas uvas, na França;  
• Lembra “Albion”, o nome antigo dado a Grã-Bretanha, é uma ilha onde se localizam 3 de 4 países do Reino Unido (Escócia, Inglaterra, e País de Gales) deixando apenas a Irlanda do Norte de fora.  
Vocês pegaram a vibe romântica aqui né?
> 
> → Jogar sal nos campos: Prática comum após as guerras medievais, quando o exército inimigo semeava os campos com sal, para que o solo não se recuperasse e nada mais pudesse ser cultivado ali por muitos anos.  
• Não vamos longe, depois da execução de Tiradentes, sua cidade foi queimada e sal grosso no chão para que nunca mais crescesse nada naquelas terras
> 
> Postarei os próximos capítulos nos dias seguintes, mas DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO!!
> 
> Até amanhã!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


	2. A Harmonia Destinada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As relações se aprofundam... e para o bem ou para o mal, o destino é implacável.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Esse é um capítulo intermediário e quando decidi dividir a fic, acabei acrescentando um ou outro parágrafo nele para que o fluxo não fosse prejudicado...
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Capítulo 2 - A Harmonia Destinada

— Ela tem a joia. — O Rei Elfo disse simplesmente, achava que isso seria suficiente para convencer qualquer um.

A noite já ia alta, a luz das velas do candelabro oscilaram quando Kyle suspirou encarando o luar.

— Você não vai fazer isso, é loucura! — O ruivo ouviu pela milionésima vez, desviando o olhar do orbe pendurado no céu, voltou-se para seu _Ranger_. — Pela última vez, Kyle, deixe-me ir até lá com uma tropa, vou resolver isso e você nunca mais vai ouvir falar daquele bosta.

— Preciso fazer isso, Stan. Um exército de guerreiros, por mais valiosos que sejam não serão suficiente para parar a sede de destruição daquele lá. — Kyle caminhou pelo aposento, se servindo de uma taça de água que bebeu enquanto era observado. — Esta é a oportunidade que esperei todo esse tempo. A Princesa... ela tem o que preciso, o que todos precisamos, até mais. Não entende? Você sentiu isso, sei que sim.

Kyle sabia que Stan poderia sentir a magia se estivesse em frente a ela, e claramente uma aura mágica pairava acima da Princesa.

— Jurei protegê-lo! — O _Ranger_ ergueu a voz, seus lábios estavam crispados em contrariedade.

— Então, você o fará! — O Rei devolveu com igual irritação, batendo a taça contra a mesa. — Você vai fazer o que prometeu fazer, Stanley. Vai estar lá, liderando o exército, enquanto eu defendo o _meu_ Reino. E sim, vou fazer esta aliança, porque é a melhor oportunidade que nós temos!

O olhar incrédulo do _Ranger_ não passou despercebido pelo Rei, eles eram melhores amigos desde sempre, Stanley era um _Ranger_ juramentado por sangue, nascido de humanos e deixado na floresta, criado entre os elfos. Tinha noção do quanto sua vida era mais frágil que a de qualquer um ali, e ainda assim seu juramento era evitar que Kyle corresse riscos.

O Rei encarou-o com olhar decidido, e o céu e as estrelas sabiam o quanto o Rei Elfo era teimoso.

— Eu a vi nos meus sonhos, Stan. Já sabia que ela viria ter comigo. — Ele falou sinceramente. — E na hora certa, você fará seu juramento a mim.

— Já tenho um juramento. — O Guerreiro replicou, o peso de “Caminho da Verdade” em seu cinto era prova disso.

— Feito aos meus pais. — Kyle rebateu. — Na hora certa, você o fará _a mim_.

O Rei o encarou de uma forma que o obrigasse a se posicionar, Kyle sabia como tirar de Stan qualquer coisa que quisesse, eles dois sabiam disso, e mesmo que o ruivo não usasse muito desse recurso, ainda assim, nenhum deles evitava-o.

Um segundo longo se esticou entre eles enquanto Kyle o encarava com afinco.

— Eu farei, _Milorde_. — Stan respondeu desviando o olhar, derrotado.

O sorriso que Kyle abriu em seguida era um dos motivos pelos quais o _Ranger_ continuava concordando sempre e cada vez.

— Por hora uma de suas atribuições é ajudar a Princesa no Castelo, vamos começar amanhã com o treinamento de combate, mas quero que ela me mostre sua magia, quero que o Mago dela mostre o que sabe fazer.

— Ela não acha que tenha magia, meu Rei.

— Eu sei que não. — Kyle balançou a mão. — Por isso que vou ensinar ela a usar. Mas preciso que me ajude a convencer a ela e seu séquito.

Kyle ignorou a expressão de desprazer no rosto do outro, e continuou falando seus planos, estratégias de guerra que poderiam ou não ser usadas por Stan, até que finalmente cansado, o Rei dispensou-o.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Kyle seguiu para o Grande Salão, ele ordenou que trouxessem a Princesa e sua comitiva, assim como sua irmã, a Princesa Karen, para o desjejum dos elfos.

Ike a esta altura estava totalmente à vontade com a Princesa mais nova, com a desculpa de que fora ele quem a escoltara no primeiro contato, o Príncipe Elfo se ofereceu também para mostrar a ela os jardins internos do Castelo. Percebendo essa proximidade, Kyle que tinha uma sabedoria que estava acima de qualquer um, ordenou que Ike ficasse responsável pelo bem-estar da Princesa Karen.

Outros tiveram suas atividades delegadas nesta primeira refeição, onde o Rei Elfo encarregou seu protegido — oriundo de uma tribo de Bárbaros — a conduzir o assentamento do povo de Fermanagh, providenciando proteção, abrigo e alimentos.

Tweek, o _Bárbaro_, que fora entregue para ser criado no Reino Elfo, era como uma oferta de paz entre o povo elfo e bárbaro, e ele estava contente como sempre estivera ao receber uma tarefa importante vinda direto de Kyle, mas pareceu franzir o cenho quando a Princesa Kenny determinou que Feldspar, aquele que se infiltrara no castelo, seria o representante dela naquela questão, e o moreno fora escolhido para esta função, pois era um homem que não gostaria de ficar entre as paredes de um castelo.

— Se me permite, _Milorde_ — Tweek chamou a atenção para si no momento da nomeação de seu antigo prisioneiro — prefiro apoio de alguém que use algum tipo de arma decente.

Kyle atirou os olhos para a Princesa que sorriu olhando entre seu homem de confiança e o bárbaro.

— Quando você tiver a oportunidade de ver as armas dele, vai gostar, garanto. — Ela afirmou e Tweek corou, mas manteve o olhar de suspeita. — A “Fatiadora da Desolação” é uma adaga muito útil, mas, “Véu do Silêncio” é minha favorita, essa capa que parece um trapo marrom encardido salvou minha irmã, ela protege o que é mais precioso.

Tweek encarava a capa marrom criticamente, e conforme os dias se passaram tinha apenas reclamações sobre a apatia e imparcialidade do homem de confiança da Princesa, o Bárbaro e o _Ladrão_ (como o Tweek o chamava) não pareciam entrar em acordos e Tweek era quem resolvia todas as pendências do povo da Princesa, apoiado pela indiferença do outro.

O oposto acontecia com o Príncipe Ike e a Princesa Karen, alguém os vira rindo e colhendo amoras e flores por dias seguidos, Ike cantava para ela lindos cânticos élficos, como se uma Grande Guerra não estivesse prestes a começar e ele não fosse um dos Líderes do Exército dos Elfos.

Contudo, a conversa que aconteceu após o desjejum, transferida para a Sala de estratégias, não correu tão bem quanto essas pequenas delegações.

Os olhos verdes de Kyle faiscavam enquanto a Princesa fazia exigências, ele havia suposto que, necessitada de refúgio, a Princesa não tocaria mais no assunto de casamento, concordando com as decisões dele, mas o Rei se enganara quanto ao que era mais decisivo para a Princesa.

— Homens forjam juramentos para obrigar alguém a cumprir _seus_ caprichos. Escondem-se por trás de juramentos, para não fazerem o que é certo. — Ela declarou determinada. — Um casamento me dará igual poder de decisão, devolverá minha terra ao meu povo se os elfos lutarem em _meu_ nome.

O Rei Elfo empurrou os cabelos ruivos um pouco acima da coroa de videira, os cachos caíram em seus olhos quando ele se levantou da cadeira, que era como uma pequena versão de seu trono, e caminhou pela sala.

— A Princesa acredita que um casamento, mesmo que forçado, fará com que meu povo a defenda? — Questionou, e a voz caiu como uma onda gelada no recinto. — A Princesa presume que um juramento de lealdade tem menos valor que um casamento forçado sem amor?

Kenny ficou em silêncio, até que seu Mago resolveu falar.

— Um casamento amadurece com o tempo. — Clyde falou parecendo mais sério do que qualquer um tivesse notado que ele pudesse ser. — O amor é algo inconstante, duvidoso. Tanto quanto um juramento.

— O amor pode acabar. — A Princesa apontou firmemente, se erguendo, os cabelos loiros espalharam-se pelos ombros como uma cascata dourada, ela atraiu a atenção do Rei Elfo na hora. — Um casamento não.

Kyle a encarou longamente, como se avaliasse as palavras, como se lesse a alma de Kenny, seus olhos verdes a estudaram, e então, finalmente ele se aproximou, apanhando a mão dela na sua como já fizera outra vez.

— Sim, claro que você pensa assim, porque os humanos sempre estão atentos àquilo que lhes parece mais chamativo, Princesa Filha dos Humanos. — Ele olhou para a mão dela entre as suas, e apertou-a, estudando a textura da pele dela com a ponta do polegar, observando com atenção.

Todos no salão prenderam a respiração quando viram a pontinha das orelhas dele corarem de leve, e um momento se passou enquanto o local parecia banhado de calor.

Até que Kyle ergueu os olhos e fitou os olhos azuis da Princesa, que também parecia surpresa e corada.

— Não digo que nunca a amaria, Princesa Filha dos Humanos. — Kyle falou sinceramente. — Talvez venha a amá-la mais do que gostaria, e você da mesma forma me ame intensamente, mas não posso fazer o que me pede. Não neste momento.

Ambos se mediram, e o salão emudeceu, até que a voz de Kenny voltou a ser ouvida.

— Ainda assim pretende lutar pelo meu povo? — A Princesa questionou altiva, os olhos cerúleos distraíram Kyle por um instante.

Naquele momento, o Rei soltou a mão dela, como se saísse de um transe.

— Lutarei pelo _meu povo_, em primeiro lugar. — Ele voltou a falar com a voz fria.

Um silêncio tomou o salão novamente, o Paladino se levantou.

— A Princesa só precisa de um tempo. — Ele falou humilde, e Kenny lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso, todavia, ele se dirigiu a Kyle. — Vossa Majestade, há uma guerra caindo sobre seu Reino. O Rei Mago Usurpador está cada vez mais próximo, podemos simplesmente levantar âncora e navegar para longe, mas viemos até aqui, com interesse em derrotar um inimigo em comum.

— Desculpe, Príncipe Paladino Butters, mas sua Princesa e seu povo não vieram até aqui apenas me avisar. — Kyle falou gravemente. — Vieram porque precisavam de ajuda para resgatar o Reino, um lar, que fora usurpado.

— Por que apenas não lutamos contra o Cartman, juntos? — O _Ranger_ falou, remoera isso a noite inteira. — Ambos os Soberanos apertam as mãos e selam um compromisso. Ambos os Reinos se ajudam mutuamente, e lutam lado a lado. Se não vencermos Cartman, não haverá nada, nem mesmo uma vida para ser compartilhada com entes queridos ou pessoas preciosas.

Ao dizer isso, Stan ganhou um olhar suave da Princesa, ela também se voltou para o Rei Elfo com um sorriso ciente, Kyle desviou os olhos, no entanto.

O Mago se inclinou cochichando algo com a Princesa, em seguida seu Paladino repetiu o gesto, após ouvir algo que a Princesa lhe sussurrava, ele ergueu os olhos límpidos para o Rei Elfo.

— O Rei Mago Usurpador representa uma grande ameaça para todas as formas de vida. — Ele declarou sombriamente. — Minha Princesa quer garantia de que depois da Grande Batalha a relação entre os elfos e os humanos de Fermanagh seja restabelecida.

— Por casamento. — A Princesa voltou a falar olhando desafiadoramente para o Rei Elfo. — É a única forma de garantir a integridade da aliança.

Kyle voltou-se para Stan lançando um olhar desaprovador, mas o _Ranger_ não se encolheu, já conhecia bem aquele olhar.

— Vamos deixar que os dois conversem a sós. — O _Ranger_ falou para surpresa de todos, ele se abaixou e disse rente ao ouvido do Rei Elfo. — Diga a ela o que pretende fazer, diga que precisa dela. Vou falar com o Mago.

Os outros saíam quando Kyle fechou os dedos no pulso do _Ranger_.

— Você fica. — Rosnando frente à hesitação do Guerreiro. — Vai desobedecer a seu Rei, _Ranger_ Stanley?

A Princesa conversava com seus dois conselheiros, e eles saíram quando ela voltou-se de frente para o Rei Elfo.

— Princesa dos Humanos, conhece o motivo por trás da invasão do Rei Mago? — Kyle perguntou, sentando-se.

A Princesa sorriu de lado.

— Meu Reino tinha muita comida e bebida. — Ela brincou com uma mecha de cabelos dourados, passando a língua nos lábios carnudos. — Todos os prazeres são bem-vindos por lá.

Os olhos azuis como o céu da primavera banharam de calor os dois homens, o _Ranger_ encarou as pontas das botas com rosto vermelho.

— Riqueza deve ser algo que Cartman levou em consideração, certamente. — Kyle corou tentando ignorar o flerte da Princesa. — Mas, tenho suspeitas mais profundas.

Isso chamou a atenção da Princesa que automaticamente acomodou-se reta no seu assento.

— Como o quê? — Ela questionou imediatamente, a voz mais grave do que gostaria.

— Sua coroa. — Kyle apontou para a cabeça da Princesa, onde a Pedra da Lua era o destaque na fronte. — Não me refiro ao seu título, mas a joia que carrega em sua coroa.

A Princesa ainda parecia confusa.

— Se fosse o caso ele teria vindo até mim. — Ela respondeu como se fosse uma besteira o que Kyle dissera. — Fiquei dias no meu castelo sem que ele tentasse.

— Cartman é arrogante em sua essência, e despreza pequenos detalhes que são muito importantes. — Kyle voltou a falar encarando a Princesa. — Ele deve ter achado que aquilo que queria estaria simplesmente em posse de quem fosse mais importante sob seus próprios aspectos.

A Princesa continuava observando, pensativa.

— O que sabe sobre magia necromante, Princesa? — Kyle indagou, seus olhos verdes brilharam.

— Pouca coisa. — A Princesa respondeu vagamente.

— Ela funciona em você, não é? — O Rei Elfo questionou, mas não parecia uma pergunta.

O silêncio seguiu conforme os dois se observavam. Stan de repente se fez ouvir.

— Se queremos vencer essa guerra, e se Vossa Alteza quer levar seu povo em segurança de volta para sua própria terra — Stan escolhia as palavras com cuidado, atento às reações de Kyle —, devemos unir forças e confiar uns nos outros.

Os olhos cerúleos da Princesa voltaram-se para o _Ranger_.

— Agora você está usando meu título, Guerreiro? — Ela sorriu e obviamente fez o Guerreiro corar.

— Se limite a responder a pergunta do Rei. — Foi a resposta que ela recebeu.

A Princesa acenou com a cabeça minimamente.

— A resposta é sim. — Ela declarou concisa. — Clyde tem esse poder e ele já usou uma vez quando éramos crianças.

Kyle acenou com a cabeça, não parecia surpreso apesar de a Princesa agir como se estivesse entregando seu maior segredo.

O ruivo se levantou e caminhou até a Princesa, segurando as mãos dela nas suas, puxando-a de pé. Eles pairaram um frente ao outro, Kyle era uma cabeça mais alto e parecia muito mais humilde quando seus olhos verdes caíram sobre a Princesa.

— Há um motivo para que tenha sido ressuscitada uma vez, Princesa, e há motivos para ter conhecido Clyde. — Ele falou ligeiramente corando. — Eu a vi em meus sonhos quando criança, séculos antes de você existir, por isso mais tarde meus pais sugeriram o casamento.

A revelação pegou todos ali de surpresa, mas o espanto deu lugar à expressão imperturbável enquanto a Princesa aprofundava as sobrancelhas e crispava os lábios.

— Então, por que seus pais desfizeram o acordo após meu nascimento? — Ela inquiriu.

— Foram o Rei e a Rainha de Fermanagh que não aceitaram as exigências. — Kyle disse ainda segurando as mãos dela, a Princesa tentou puxar, mas ele a segurou. — O acordo era para que você viesse morar no Reino Elfo, e isso justificaria nossa proximidade. Se o amor não acontecesse, qualquer um de nós poderia desfazê-lo, mas você estava fadada a lutar contra o Cartman ao meu lado.

— Isso é manipulação. — A Princesa zombou. — Pensei que os elfos eram seres puros.

Kyle apertou os lábios, ainda segurando as mãos quentes de Kenny.

— Os elfos fazem o _possível_ e _impossível_ para proteger seu povo. — Stan falou com a voz contida. — Um juramento de lealdade deveria ser suficiente tanto para elfos quanto para humanos.

— E por que eu juraria lealdade ao seu Rei, Guerreiro?

Stan se levantou, os olhos azuis exasperados.

— Porque ele precisa de você! — O Rei voltou seu olhar para _o Ranger_, como se ordenasse o silêncio, mas assim como Kyle era teimoso, Stan sabia empurrar os limites dele. — Kyle, por favor...

O Rei mordeu os lábios, mas encarou seu _Ranger_ por um momento, obviamente confiava em Stan, mas não lhes restava tanto tempo, também precisava confiar na Princesa.

— É uma magia muito poderosa e ousada, mas o poder que há em você, a magia da Pedra da Lua e de seu Mago — ele falou com voz profunda —, são as peças que faltavam para que tenhamos a oportunidade de vencer o Cartman definitivamente. Já o vencemos uma vez, mas foi temporário, exatamente porque eu tinha apenas o Cajado da Verdade, e não dispunha da Pedra da Lua nem do poder que você pode me emprestar.

Kenny escutava, encarando as mãos unidas com as de Kyle enquanto Stan chamou a atenção para si.

— Eu mesmo me responsabilizarei por liderar as tropas na batalha, protegerei seus homens como se fossem meus. — O _Ranger_ declarou para a Princesa. — Ike relatou que seu povo é guerreiro, e mesmo as mulheres pegam em armas para lutar.

— É verdade o que disse o seu Príncipe. — A Princesa acenou puxando as mãos do aperto do Rei, e Kyle parecia desajeitado de repente. — Mas não os obrigaria a irem à guerra.

— Conversaremos com seus conselheiros para uma estratégia que se adapte aos seus requisitos, Vossa Alteza. — O Guerreiro voltou a dizer. — O importante agora é derrotarmos de vez o Cartman.

— Vocês chamam o filho da puta Usurpador pelo nome. — Ela desdenhou. — Parece que foram grandes amigos.

— Em outra vida ele foi. — Kyle respondeu com olhar distante. — Assim como você.

— E ainda assim você não quer casar comigo. — Ela respondeu impertinente.

— Alguns acontecimentos não se dão no momento certo das nossas vidas, Princesa Filha dos Humanos.

_Humanos têm a vida muito curta, então, nem eu nem a Princesa sabíamos por que Kyle dissera aquelas coisas, e hoje me dói pensar no significado._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Os dias que se seguiram foram recheados de reuniões, em pouco tempo o Rei Mago Usurpador saiu de sua própria trégua e — conforme estava escrito nos documentos sequestrados por Feldspar — recomeçou a nova onda de destruição que vinha velozmente em direção ao Reino Elfo.

Desta forma, os elfos se preparavam com adição dos humanos fermanagueses às frentes de batalha, a produção de espadas, arcos e flechas se deu com mais pressa, pois agora havia mais mãos para armar.

Tweek e Ike, juntamente com Stan, auxiliaram o Paladino Butters e Feldspar treinando o povo da Princesa, que por si só eram lutadores aguerridos e cheios de virtudes, Ike também tinha um plano detalhado para um esconderijo onde ficariam aqueles que não lutariam, juntos com a Princesa Karen, em segurança resguardados por elfos de confiança. Um local nas profundezas da Floresta de Aube, onde estariam protegidos por trás das brumas reforçadas por milênios de encantamentos élficos inquebráveis.

Na ofensiva, Tweek ainda implicava com as escolhas de arma de Feldspar, uma adaga e uma capa não pareciam grande coisa pra ele, mesmo com nomes pomposos... mas, estava devidamente satisfeito com a exuberância e selvageria do “Martelo do Caos” que o Paladino empunhava, o Bárbaro dizia que teria de proteger Feldspar com “Astúcia do Tormento”, seu machado.

Independentemente de toda esta preparação, a Guerra já era cantada pelo povo elfo há muitos anos, e isso surpreendeu o séquito da Princesa em diversos níveis, Clyde estava tão chocado e animado em descobrir que toda a magia que ele estudara finalmente seria usada em um feitiço importante que nem mesmo se continha, e ainda que usasse a biblioteca sob vigilância de uma guarda elfa, loira e feroz, ele alegremente treinou cada encantamento novo.

Todavia, a dupla que mais tivera que trabalhar junto fora o Rei Elfo e a Princesa, e eles adquiriram um ritmo de colaboração rapidamente, apesar da relutância de Kyle em aceitar a exigência de casamento de Kenny, e desta última jamais ter feito um juramento. Os dois Soberanos pareciam se aproximar mais a cada dia, logo ficou bastante aparente para quem observasse que eles estavam deixando de lado a queda de braço inicial, e resolveram trabalhar juntos em prol dos Reinos.

O Rei Elfo estava sendo bastante atencioso com a Princesa, eles começaram um tipo de treinamento mágico, onde Kyle levara Kenny para sua biblioteca pessoal, e lá ele descobriu que tipos de magias ela poderia fazer, tanto quanto a ensinou a usar o Cajado da Verdade, mas era uma atividade bastante cansativa onde a Princesa precisava de horas para se concentrar e canalizar sua magia através da Pedra da Lua.

Stan, ou Butters, assim como Clyde estiveram com os dois Soberanos uma ou outra vez, e pelas expressões exaustas, era possível dizer que estavam tendo um progresso mágico surpreendente, Kyle era o único que não estava tão surpreso.

O relacionamento dos dois se estreitou como era esperado de duas pessoas com os mesmos ideais, porém a proximidade que eles começaram a ostentar pelo castelo ia muito além de cordialidade educada da nobreza.

O amor é algo superestimado pelos humanos, mas muito inerente aos elfos, e talvez por isso Princesa Kenny agora entendesse porque sempre esteve tão aberta para as descobertas que o amor oferecia: Ela tinha em si as duas essências, e como uma humana, procurava o amor em todos os corpos, enquanto sua linhagem élfica a arrastava para se entregar a cada amor que lhe era ofertado...

No entanto, Kyle era um elfo por completo, e ninguém sabe o que é o amor até o momento em que, como flecha certeira, ele o acerte.

Após algumas semanas de treinamentos mágicos e interação estreita entre o Rei Elfo e a Princesa, Kyle não conseguia deixar de seguir a Kenny, tanto com o olhar — que era carregado de ansiedade —, quanto presencialmente, banqueteando-se com a companhia dela. Mesmo que tivesse muitos outros afazeres, os olhos verdes do Rei estavam presos a ela em cada sagrado minuto do dia e da noite.

E ninguém se atreveu a evitar o que aconteceu em seguida, quando em uma noite a Princesa veio sutilmente até a área Real do Castelo, ela flertou com os guardas reais, e distribuiu sorrisos encantadores, adentrou o aposento Real, e só saiu à luz do amanhecer, seus cabelos dourados mais brilhantes que nunca, enquanto o Rei tinha um sorriso estúpido no rosto quando fora encontrado algumas horas depois.

Na verdade, Kyle sorria muito mais, e quando perguntado sobre a causa de tanta satisfação, ele respondia que nunca estivera tão próximo de derrotar o Exército das Trevas de Cartman.

Obviamente, não eram muitos aqueles que acreditavam nisso.

Em uma noite específica, a tribo dos órfãos Vikings mandou uma ave com um aviso de que tropas do Rei Mago estavam se aproximando pela costa, o rastro de destruição era impossível de calcular e, para horror de todos, quando Kyle leu no pergaminho que havia uma horda de mortos-vivos, o Rei Elfo não ficou nada abalado.

— Isso era exatamente o esperado. — O Rei falou depois de ler em voz alta a mensagem para seu conselho.

Uma lufada de vento entrou quando as portas se escancararam.

— O que quer dizer com “isso era o esperado”? — A Princesa entrou como uma flecha no salão onde Kyle conversava com seus conselheiros, ela não havia sido convocada para a Reunião, pois Kyle esperava poder lapidar a notícia para dar a Princesa. — Como teremos chance contra uma milícia zumbi?

Kyle ergueu os olhos para ela.

— Cartman quer o Cajado da Verdade, este artefato mágico contém o poder suficiente para ele conquistar domínio sobre qualquer coisa, além da imortalidade. — O Rei Elfo se aproximou a passos lentos da Princesa. — Com a nossa força combinada poderemos derrotá-lo. Você viu o que fazemos juntos...

Kenny olhou para os outros presentes na sala e voltou os olhos para Kyle.

— Você disse que era uma magia muito poderosa e ousada. — A Princesa apontou, sua voz perigosamente calma.

— É verdade, Princesa. — Kyle disse gentilmente. — E com a sua ajuda vamos poder eliminar o risco que Cartman representa para o mundo.

— Você disse que o Cajado não tinha total potência sem a Pedra da Lua. — A Princesa assinalou novamente. — Então, por que caralhos o Usurpador quer esse Cajado?

— Desconfio que Cartman não sabia sobre o paradeiro da Pedra da Lua, assim como não sabia que ela contém a magia que o combaterá. — Kyle explicou. — Sem ela, o Cajado é apenas um artefato manipulável, um mero ingrediente em algum feitiço poderoso, e no caso de Cartman, significa destruição de tudo o que conhecemos. Ele não quer escravizar apenas, não tem interesse em colecionar Reinos, ele quer extinguir as raças, ele pretende começar um novo universo a sua própria maneira.

A Princesa sentou-se, a cor esvaiu de seu rosto, essa era a verdade que Kyle guardara dela.

— Princesa... — Kyle se aproximou apanhando as mãos dela, Kenny mal erguera os olhos. — Eu teria falado sobre isso assim que ficasse mais forte, não queria que começasse a usar sua magia com esse peso nos ombros.

O Rei Elfo não parecia mais tão arrogante e inalcançável quando puxou os dedos dela e depositou seus lábios ali.

— Nós vamos vencê-lo, não duvide disso. — A voz do Rei inundou o salão de calor enquanto ele se aproximava ainda mais da Princesa. — Não há o que temer, vamos fazer isso nós dois, juntos.

Os dois se encaravam, e todos no castelo sabiam que não era apenas a magia deles que estava sintonizada.

A partir desta reunião, nos dias que o Reino se preparava para a Grande Batalha, o Rei Elfo dispensou seus ajudantes e visitou os aposentos da Princesa. Ela mesma fez pedidos estranhos ao seu séquito, retirando-os de seu entorno e proporcionando momentos de privacidade com o Rei.

_O sorriso que a Princesa mostrava nestes dias está gravado em minhas pálpebras cansadas ainda hoje, e meu Rei a observava atentamente, eu sabia que era para que ela se sentisse a pessoa mais importante em todo o firmamento. _

_E na verdade, ela tinha o direito de se sentir desta forma. _

_Alguns de nós ali presentes tínhamos inveja de um amor assim... mas nenhum de nós gostaria do que o futuro guardava para nossos amados Soberanos, quando finalmente a Guerra estourou..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Esse capítulo foi bem transitório e esclarecedor de alguns pontos, assim como responsável pelo aprofundamento de alguns personagens que não são os dois protagonistas, antes do final derradeiro.
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


	3. O Último Feitiço

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Guerra alcança o Reino dos Elfos e agora eles precisam lutar, unindo forças com todos os seres vivos, pois agora é a guerra da vida na Terra contra a morte de tudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Guerra começa e corações serão partidos...

## Capítulo 3 - O Último Feitiço

Poucos dias se passaram, e no Castelo dos Elfos estavam todos ocupados com os preparativos para a Guerra que pairava sobre eles como uma nuvem negra, o Rei Mago se aproximava cada vez mais rápido, até que em uma madrugada finalmente uma ave negra pousou no Salão do Trono trazendo consigo as notícias que todos já esperavam, e em posse delas, o Rei Elfo finalmente convocou seu Conselho de Guerra.

Havia mais do que elfos envolvidos naquela luta, pois tribos se juntaram ao exército élfico depois de saber que havia uma Princesa humana entre eles, rapidamente se tornou uma luta de quem queria manter o mundo em sua grandiosidade e diversidade natural, contra aqueles que queriam eliminar as formas de vida.

E naquele amanhecer eles marcharam pela a Floresta de Aube, esperando que o Rei Mago atacasse na alvorada, por isso as vigílias eram mais intensas nesse horário, os batedores elfos se posicionaram em diversos locais ao longo da beira do Rio Arbane, que outrora trouxera a Princesa Kenny e sua tripulação andrajosa.

Porém, o que aconteceu não foi totalmente inesperado, e Cartman teria acertado em sua estratégia se o lado dos Elfos não contasse com estrategistas que o conheciam muito bem, além dos planos de Batalha sequestrados.

O exército do Rei Mago avançou silenciosamente durante a noite, mas escolheu um pedaço de terra que deveria estar abandonado pelos elfos, e ele teria pego seus inimigos desprevenidos quando a primeira luz do alvorecer surgisse, mas Ike havia montado uma guarda de vigia naquele pedaço específico de terra, e assim que os primeiros pelotões das Trevas foram passando, aves foram enviadas com ramos de videira amarrados aos pés como aviso do que se aproximava.

O céu ainda estava clareando em lilás e laranja quando Kyle desfilava na frente dos arqueiros, ele deliberou a organização, dividindo a guarnição em dois grupos, um ficaria com ele, próximo ao exército dos humanos liderados pela Princesa, enquanto o outro se posicionaria atrás dos escudos de Stan, para atacar e derrubar quantos inimigos fosse possível.

Quando o exército de Cartman finalmente chegou, a parede de escudos que Stan liderava já era tão numerosa devido às forças que se somaram a eles repentinamente, que o próprio _Ranger_ estava impressionado, havia uma chance mesmo que pequena de derrotar o exército sem que Kyle precisasse correr riscos em um feitiço ousado.

O próprio Rei Mago alcançou o Campo de Batalha em um cavalo alado, um ser descarnado com couraça brilhante que não pertencia a este mundo, Cartman olhou para eles de cima, seus olhos âmbar brilhantes de ganância.

Ele viu a Princesa Kenny, o Exército atrás dela e Kyle ao seu lado, ela vestia um gibão de couro curtido sobre um vestido branco e lilás, seus cabelos estavam trançados no estilo dos Vikings e ela tinha o próprio arco nas mãos, a arma chamava-se “Último Desejo” e a Princesa segurava orgulhosamente de pé na frente dos guerreiros de seu povo, pessoas dispostas a arrancar as entranhas de qualquer um, empunhando machados e espadas, eram simples humanos desesperados para resgatarem seu próprio lar e vingar seus entes queridos.

Feldspar estava logo atrás dela, a capa marrom balançando ao vento, e Tweek com ele, o Bárbaro empunhava seu machado de guerra, a arma se chamava “Astúcia do Tormento” e ele tinha os dentes cerrados, o furor brilhando em seus olhos.

Cartman encarou Kyle em frente aos arqueiros, o Rei Elfo trazia entre os dedos o arco de madeira tão branca como se fosse feito de uma árvore de gelo, a corda de um material totalmente desconhecido que brilhava na luz do sol que mal surgia por trás das nuvens naquele dia.

— Então, foi aqui que esta puta veio se esconder? — Lá de cima Cartman cuspiu no chão, e Kyle acenou para que os arcos fossem erguidos na direção do alvo suspenso no ar, ao ver isso o Rei Mago escarneceu. — HÁ! Acha que vai poder me acertar, ô? Estou muito além de ser pego com algo tão trivial como flechas recicladas de madeira morta.

— Você vai morrer aqui, antes da lua aparecer no céu, Cartman. — Kyle atirou uma flecha, e para surpresa do Mago, o projétil desapareceu no ar, e só ressurgiu quando já estava fincada no ombro esquerdo dele. — AO MEU COMANDO!

Quando a voz de Kyle se ergueu foi como se um relâmpago tivesse caído direto dos céus, ele atirou o braço para frente e uma chuva de flechas caiu sobre o exército inimigo.

Ainda com um sorriso escarnecedor, Cartman riu maniacamente, ele olhou para trás como se chamasse alguém com os olhos, em seguida voltou-se para Kyle.

— Eu sei o que você quer fazer, Kahl, e vou matá-la antes que você possa tentar! — O Rei Mago contou, ele ergueu seu próprio cajado, e no chão, o exército dele se abriu, e de um vão no centro surgiu Kevin, o irmão de Kenny, Cartman voltou-se para Kenny com desdém. — Você não pode matar seu irmão, Princesa. Pois ele já morreu, e agora veio buscá-la! MATE-A!!

Kevin tinha os olhos vazios e seu rosto um dia bonito, agora era apenas como o retrato do ódio que ele jamais sentira, o irmão da Princesa ergueu com a mão direita uma longa lança e mirou-a em Kenny, sem pestanejar.

Uma lança é uma arma definitivamente pesada para ser enviada a uma longa distância, e a Princesa atirou suas flechas sem um segundo pensamento, mais rápidas, porém inúteis os projéteis apenas se apegavam à pele cinzenta do rosto de seu irmão, e ficavam cravadas ali.

Kyle deve ter entendido o que precisava fazer, pois ele apoiou o arco ao mesmo tempo em que a lança fora atirada, e sua flecha branca, com a velocidade de uma estrela, acertou o irmão de Kenny no peito, e ele simplesmente se desmanchou, como poeira no ar.

Porém, este momento abriu uma brecha deixando o Rei Elfo vulnerável, e Cartman ergueu a mão direita, e da palma um facho verde iniciou-se e ele o atirou em direção a Kyle, como uma explosão de faíscas.

— APOIEM O REI! — Stanley gritou na linha de frente de onde estava, um estouro de escudos ecoou na clareira e muitos soldados do lado de Cartman caíram com esta primeira investida.

Este ataque do Rei Mago dispersou o exército dos elfos, tanto quanto o dos humanos, e mesmo que muitos inimigos tenham caído, ainda havia tantos mais que se levantavam e continuavam lutando.

Kyle rolou no chão se esquivando do pior do ataque, mas ele perdeu a Princesa de vista, e ainda precisava ajudar a derrubar o maior número de inimigos antes de cumprir seu propósito naquela Guerra.

De dentro de sua própria armada, Kenny escolhia inimigos para acertar, ela sabia que lutava na esperança de seu povo ter um lar para voltar, e mesmo se precisasse morrer, sua irmã seria a melhor governante que esse povo poderia ter. Ela ainda olhou por entre a poeira da Batalha, e viu Kyle atirando com seu arco, e com um sorriso, a Princesa puxou mais uma flecha de sua aljava.

_Alguns agonizantes minutos se passaram, ou talvez fossem horas, a batalha não é uma coisa bonita quando você a vive, mas contá-la é sempre mais interessante, pois inexoravelmente há a possibilidade de enfeitar sentimentos, abrilhantar feitos, amortecer atrocidades. _

_Porém naquele dia, conforme o sol subia e descia no céu, mais e mais horrores sucediam, e restou pouco que eu pudesse enfeitar, a dor em meu ombro e no pulso da minha mão da escrita, são provas disso._

No gramado, Kyle estava decidido a causar mais danos possíveis ao Rei Mago, sangue escorria da bochecha do Rei Elfo, mas isso era menos perceptível do que a segunda flecha encantada que se cravara atravessando o osso do braço direito de Cartman, o Rei Mago tombara de seu animal descarnado e no chão, colérico e ferido, Cartman usava minions vivos de seu exército como escudo contra as flechas do Rei Elfo que, decidido, ainda vinha direto para ele.

Alguém gritou e lanças começaram a ser atiradas vindas da formação do inimigo direto para o exército dos elfos, o Mago se limitava a liderar seu exército fazendo gestos como se regesse uma melodia de morte e destruição.

Uma ovação seguiu esse ataque, pois um líder já esperado se juntava à Guerra aumentando as forças das Trevas, e assim como Cartman, o recém-chegado flutuava, estabelecido diante da colina em frente a uma numerosa milícia de mortos-vivos.

A corda do arco de Kyle estava vermelha de sangue, em algum ponto ele cortara o dedo, mas a dor era a menor das preocupações do Rei Elfo, que atirava sem trégua, este era o momento que Cartman montava em sua própria arrogância, contente com o reforço da chegada repentina do seu mais temível comandante.

Neste instante, Philip, o obstinado líder dos arqueiros, tomou a frente da linha das flechas, ele ergueu o arco longo e castanho avermelhado frente ao corpo, em suas costas descansava sua aljava repleta de flechas de guerra com pontas curvas, que tornavam impossível a remoção quando o inimigo era atingido.

Kyle olhou para o lado e sorriu para seu jovem aprendiz.

— Philip, deixarei isso com você. — Kyle determinou, os cabelos loiros longos do arqueiro balançaram com a brisa que antecedia a pior fase da batalha. — Sabe o que precisa fazer.

Philip atirou o olhar para a vanguarda do monte onde o Lorde de Guerra de Cartman pairava acima do chão, em frente a uma horda infinita.

— Se eu derrubar o Líder, esse setor cai. — Philip pareceu apreensivo ao receber o olhar vermelho faiscante do Lorde de Guerra de Cartman, no entanto, quando voltou para Kyle, o sorriso do elfo era alegre. — Sempre quis cravar uma flecha no coração daquele demônio.

Os guerreiros liderados por Damien, o aliado de maior poder de Cartman, eram todos vindos direto das profundezas das trevas infernais, a própria estadia destes seres na superfície era um absurdo antinatural, desta forma, ninguém estava chocado quando o homem adiantou-se enfrentando a formação de arqueiros com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

Kyle se afastou da linha das flechas, buscando seu _Ranger_, até que o encontrou enfiando “Caminho da Verdade” na barriga de algum desavisado.

— Stan, você segue com Kenny, eu vou com Clyde e nos encontraremos lá no Carvalho Sagrado.

Claro que Kyle deixaria Kenny com seu _Ranger_ de confiança, afinal, entre as flechas da aljava da Princesa estava o Cajado da Verdade, feito de um galho dado de bom grado pela própria árvore Sagrada, e ornamentado com a Pedra da Lua da coroa dela, e a Princesa empunharia quando Kyle precisasse de sua magia.

Mas antes precisariam atrair Cartman até a frente da Batalha, e distraí-lo para que ele não começasse o contrafeitiço.

Kyle se afastou deixando para trás o embate que continuava, Sparky o seguiu, o lobo geralmente acompanhava Stan, mas de alguma forma sua natureza animal o ordenava que a proteção ao Rei era mais importante, e ali ele permaneceu, guarnecendo a conjuração do feitiço, sedento por rasgar algumas gargantas de quem se aproximasse, vivo ou morto.

O Rei Elfo atingiu o ponto central do campo, onde o Carvalho Sagrado assistia o derramamento de sangue, se aproximou do pé da árvore milenar e tocou o solo, iniciando o encantamento que antes ele chamara de “Tormenta da Glória”.

Atrás da parede de escudos um Lorde de Guerra nada mais é do que um humano normal, e este exército maturado às pressas tinham todos os tipos de guerreiros, todos protegidos pelo aço élfico que era dito muito mais forte do que qualquer aço já visto, e ainda assim eram vulneráveis.

— AGORA!!

Uma voz inimiga ecoou vinda do outro lado do campo de batalha, e Stan viu quase tarde demais quando toras em chamas começaram a ser arremessadas dissipando sua formação, ele abaixou-se e se levantou rapidamente, assistindo os homens de Cartman darem passos à frente, chegando até eles.

Uma chuva de flechas élficas recaiu sobre o batalhão inimigo que avançava e alguns homens de Cartman pereceram com aquela manobra, mas no local de onde as flechas saíram estava uma das Líderes Arqueira, Bebe, que ria e puxava mais flechas de sua aljava, os cabelos encaracolados voejavam com o vento deixado pela velocidade das flechas dos atiradores atrás dela.

Stan voltou-se para frente assistindo vários inimigos caindo no chão, acertados pelas setas curvas que não podiam arrancar, ele aproveitou a abertura e a confusão.

— JUNTAR!!

O exército atrás dele se reorganizou fechando a parede e eles avançaram, empurrando o inimigo para trás, a pelotão de Ike se juntou ao de Stan em uma tentativa de flanquear e encurralar o inimigo, e poderia ter dado certo se outra tora incandescente não voasse por cima deles dissipando os homens de Ike.

Stan não tinha tempo para assistir, ele continuava se abaixando, estocando, bloqueando, até que o céu escureceu repentinamente, e desnorteado ele sentiu quando uma lâmina atingiu-o por baixo do escudo, alguém mandara uma adaga voando na direção do _Ranger_.

“Caminho da Verdade” caiu de sua mão direita na grama manchada de sangue, ele sentiu os dedos formigarem e fechou os olhos ao notar um inimigo se atirando sobre ele, mas este inimigo caiu atingido por uma flechada na fronte.

Stan olhou para o lado, e deparou-se com Princesa Kenny erguendo seu próprio arco, as flechas dela eram mais rápidas e mais leves que Stan se lembrava de ter visto mesmo entre os elfos, movimentando-se agilmente atirou a flecha da corda e já puxara outra da aljava. Com um grito Kenny derrubou dois inimigos que se adiantavam com a abertura que foi deixada pelo enorme tronco flamejante que o exército inimigo enviou por cima dos elfos.

— Está ferido? — Ela se virou e perguntou para Stan, uma trilha de sangue morno escorria velozmente pelos dedos dele, estava ferido no pulso da mão da espada. — Vou fazer um torniquete.

Princesa Kenny rasgou uma tira do vestido branco, e amarrou no pulso de Stan.

— Obrigado, Princesa. — Ele falou enquanto o escuro aumentava.

— Cuide-se, garanhão. — Ela piscou para ele. — Preciso chegar até o Kyle, pode me ajudar?

E assim sem pensar duas vezes Stan atirou um olhar para Ike que chegara pelo flanco com seu exército, o Príncipe Elfo acenou com a cabeça em meio a uma luta com um inimigo depois de outro, e assim o _Ranger_ deu as costas para sua parede de escudos.

Kenny erguia o arco e enviava tantas flechas que Stan era incapaz de contar, mesmo com o pulso enfraquecido ele ainda derrubou cada um que tentava chegar até a Princesa. Cartman sabia do plano de Kyle e desistira de alcançar o Rei Elfo mudando seu alvo e agora estava caçando Kenny com extrema dedicação.

Atravessar uma guerra não era uma coisa simples, e tombando os inimigos, abrindo caminho, avançando e protegendo a Princesa, Stan viu que ela parou de repente, olhos cerúleos fixos na imagem de Feldspar que lutava em círculos brandindo a adaga de prata e derrubando todos que vinham ao encontro dele, todos os movimentos — daquele que uma vez fora apontado como ladrão — eram para defender algo atrás de si, e na correria para chegar até o Carvalho Sagrado, Stan engoliu a bile que subiu a sua garganta ao ver que “Véu do Silêncio” a capa marrom de Feldspar, cobria um corpo, reconhecível apenas pelas pontas do cabelo loiro espetado que espiavam para fora, como se para assistir a dança da “Fatiadora da Desolação”, como a Princesa um dia dissera, a capa tinha sua honra.

A Princesa mordeu os lábios e apertou os olhos, Stan também sentiu o coração apertar com a cena, mas correram ambos no mesmo instante que um turbilhão se iniciou envolvendo o Carvalho Sagrado, Kyle estava lá com as mãos tocando o tronco, os lábios vermelhos do Rei Elfo moviam-se enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados.

Kenny e Stan desviaram dos inimigos, até que a Princesa parou inesperadamente, respirando com dificuldade ela colocou a aljava no chão com cuidado e descalçou as botas de batalha, desamarrou o gibão de couro curtido e puxou o Cajado da Verdade do meio de suas flechas, o arco permaneceu na grama, quando ela encarava Kyle com os cabelos esvoaçando ao proferir encantamentos, Sparky pastoreava alguns corpos arrastados para o lado oposto de onde Kyle estava, alguns infelizes que encontraram seu fim nos dentes do lobo.

Sem olhar para Stan, Kenny caminhou calmamente de pés descalços na grama florida, e o _Ranger_ viu quando Kyle retirou uma mão do tronco e esticou para Kenny, em seguida eles trocaram um olhar e ambos começaram a entoar juntos o feitiço final, de mãos dadas em meio a uma tormenta de vento.

Alguém surgiu por trás de Stan, e ele se virou quase tarde demais, uma espada desceu sobre ele cortando a placa metálica no ombro, mas foi um momento fugaz até que o inimigo saiu voando atirado para trás por uma onda de ar.

Ali atrás do inimigo estava Clyde erguendo ambas as mãos na frente do corpo, ele sorriu desajeitado e já se virou para o outro lado, de onde o _Ranger_ não percebera, mas uma horda de mortos-vivos avançava chegando até o Carvalho Sagrado, o Mago fez um gesto empurrando o ar, e com um grito de algo que Stan não identificou, uma nova onda invisível derrubou-os, estraçalhando os oponentes.

O Mago de Fermanagh esteve guarnecendo a conjuração do feitiço assim como Stan precisava manter a resistência do exército, ele se levantou, e com uma última olhada para Kyle e Kenny, se afastou.

Ao avançar, um brilho de explosão se deu e Stan viu um elfo ao chão depois de derrubar um alvo que estava pendente no céu, o sangue escuro ensopava as vestes de Philip, escorrendo de seu pescoço em um filete vermelho. Há poucos metros de distância Damien, o mais temido Lorde de Guerra do Exército de Cartman, jazia na grama, uma das flechas de mogno de Philip cravada bem no centro de seu coração, os olhos vermelhos apagados para sempre.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Stan se agachou, o som de luta e morte ao fundo era ensurdecedor, mas Philip acenou com a cabeça, seu sorriso gentil ainda estampado no rosto.

— Ike está sozinho do lado oeste com o seu exército e o dele. — Stan ergueu os olhos e enxergou a parede de escudos de Ike se chocando vorazmente, o Príncipe brandia a espada com giros ferozes, abrindo um caminho de destruição. — Bebe já está no comando aqui.

— Eu vou encontrar alguém para você. — Stan disse, mas ele sabia que não adiantaria de nada, ainda assim recebeu o sorriso de Philip com uma fisgada no coração.

O _Ranger_ chegou a sua própria formação, e a todo o momento flechas em chamas dos arqueiros de Bebe encontravam espaço e penetravam entre os escudos do inimigo, e apesar disso, os oponentes não pareciam diminuir.

Até que um vento forte os acoitou, e todos viram O Rei Elfo e a Princesa Kenny erguidos a metros do chão, dentro de um tornado, que mais lembrava uma tempestade de luzes.

Era o Feitiço que os dois Soberanos haviam preparado.

Sem tirar os olhos da Princesa, Kyle girou seu cetro em um arco largo acima da cabeça ruiva, a sua coroa de videiras floresceu quando a esmeralda incrustada na ponta do cetro reluziu e a luz que as flores emitiram inundou tudo o que podia tocar, cobrindo-os com um manto verde-amarelado, Kenny ergueu o Cajado da Verdade o mais alto que podia, e eles entrelaçaram os dedos das mãos que estavam vagas, suas silhuetas mal reconhecíveis pela resplandecência.

Vendo o que estava acontecendo, Cartman deu um grito e aproveitou este momento para atacar, elevando seu próprio bastão mágico atirou um jorro de luz vermelha, que bateu contra a redoma onde Kyle e Kenny estavam e a arrebentou em milhares de pedaços.

Um vento sacudiu a colina carregando o feitiço melodioso que Kyle entoara com sua voz sempre capaz de seduzir e emocionar, e então, a clareira foi tomada pelo calor que todos conheciam como a presença de Kyle, o cheiro de terra úmida e o perfume das flores ficaram mais intensos depois do ataque de Cartman, que ria histericamente, assistindo o Rei e a Princesa despencando do céu em queda livre.

Mas, o que Cartman não esperava era que o seu ataque fora o que desencadeara a chuva de luzes verde-amarelada, dando andamento ao feitiço que Kyle chamara “Tormenta da Glória”, um encantamento de defesa muito mais do que um ataque.

Os aliados feridos começaram a se mover, eles ficaram desnorteados por um instante, sem entender a emoção que acachapava seus corações, em seguida, voltaram os olhos para o foco luminoso no meio do Campo de Batalha, e com as armas nas mãos ou os ferimentos parcialmente curados após serem tocados pelos pontos brilhantes, assistiram quando videiras robustas romperam o solo sob uma chuva doce que subitamente desabava sobre todos.

Porém, do outro lado da linha de guerra, as videiras que explodiram da terra úmida da chuva causavam destruição quando subiram pelos pés e tronco do Rei Mago, se enrolando em seu corpo e forçando-o ao chão, confuso, Cartman gritou e se contorceu, mas um jato de sangue esguichou de sua boca calando-o para sempre quando o solo se abriu o devorando.

Seu exército de mortos-vivos transformou-se em fumaça cadavérica, que foi dissipada pelo rodamoinho perfumado que começou como uma frágil brisa dissipando-se do Carvalho Sagrado, e agora transformava em um forte furacão, engolindo e arrastando toda aquela parcela do lado inimigo do Campo de Batalha.

Kyle e Kenny estavam estatelados no gramado florido aos pés do Carvalho Sagrado quando Stanley correu até eles, mas, no caminho viu o Paladino e parou para socorrê-lo, o loiro ainda tinha a coroa com a pedra lilás em sua fronte, respingos de sangue e fuligem no rosto e o martelo de batalha coberto de vermelho seguro na mão. Ele esteve olhando para a árvore, Kyle arrastava-se até Kenny no momento que o Paladino caiu de joelhos.

— Estou machucado. — Ele disse segurando a barriga, e com horror Stan percebeu a piscina de sangue que manchava o gibão azul, as mãos de Butters evitavam que suas entranhas se derramassem na grama. — Foi uma lança.

Ele sorria quando Stan o apanhou e fez com que ele deitasse na grama, segurando a cabeça loira no colo.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Butters. — Mas o Príncipe Paladino apenas sorriu e puxou Stan para si em um abraço desajeitado, com lágrimas nos olhos o _Ranger_ acariciou os cabelos muito claros.

— Obrigado por tudo, Stan... — Ele murmurou.

Em seguida o Príncipe Paladino mais honrado e gentil que já caminhou na face da Terra, puxou o _Ranger_ para si e fez um novo pedido sussurrando no ouvido de Stan.

O Guerreiro acenou com a cabeça, e o Paladino estremeceu enquanto o sangue brotava de sua barriga manchando a grama verde, ele apertou os dentes e ergueu a cabeça, dando uma última olhada para o Carvalho, o calor reconfortante do feitiço ainda inundava o Campo de Batalha.

Kyle puxava Kenny em seus braços, beijando a testa da Princesa, e Butters sorriu os observando, e foi assim que — sem piscar, sem tirar os olhos dos dois Soberanos —, a luz dos olhos azuis límpidos ficou fria e sem vida, até que se apagou por completo.

Com todo este peso em seu coração, Stan deslizou as pálpebras finas do Paladino com as pontas dos seus dedos, fechando seus olhos, guardando aquela última visão do Rei e da Princesa ainda vivos, abraçados.

E prontamente o _Ranger_ correu pelo Campo de Batalha, ainda havia inimigos vivos para segurar.

— JUNTOS! FIQUEM FIRMES!! — Ele gritou e Ike surgiu de algum lugar com sua espada em mãos.

O Príncipe Elfo ergueu a mão para cima e atirou para frente enquanto o feitiço de Kyle e Kenny se desvanecia, uma chuva de flechas caiu sobre o restante do exército de Cartman, alguns conseguiram erguer o escudo sobre a cabeça, e outros ainda caíram como maçãs podres.

— O REI DE VOCÊS ESTÁ MORTO! — Ike gritou para a parede de escudos frágil que mal se sustentava. — NÃO TEMOS PRETENSÃO DE DERRAMAR MAIS NENHUMA GOTA DE SANGUE, ENTREGUEM SUAS ARMAS E CUIDEM DOS SEUS FERIDOS!

Ainda atônitos, os guerreiros do outro lado dispersaram e fugiram quando todos os pontos de luz alcançaram o chão e a luz desvaneceu-se por completo, o feitiço tinha chegado ao seu final e os inimigos derrotados desertavam, mas eram tão poucos e estavam tão destroçados que não valia a pena os perseguir.

Stan levou algum tempo para chegar até o local onde encontrou Kyle agarrado a Kenny, os olhos azuis cerúleos estavam fechados e a pele dela era mais pálida que a face da lua, o Cajado da Verdade fora destruído durante o ataque, mas o cetro de Kyle estava caído do lado do Rei.

A túnica vermelha mal escondia a mancha de sangue no peito do Rei Elfo quando Kyle voltou os olhos verdes pra seu _Ranger_.

— Kyle...

O Rei franziu os lábios, ele parecia esgotado, mas sorriu quando Kenny abriu os olhos levemente.

— Karen...? — A voz da Princesa era um fiapo de esperança.

Os olhos verdes de Kyle voltaram-se para Stan, interrogativos.

— Ela está bem, Ike cuidará dela. — Stan respondeu. — Ele jurou.

— Obrigada... — A Princesa ergueu a mão apanhando a dele. — Você é maravilhoso, Stan, perdoe se fiz algo que o ofendeu...

Tudo ficou turvo, talvez pela névoa que caía sobre eles, ou talvez pelas lágrimas quentes que deslizavam no rosto do _Ranger_.

— Você nunca fez nada, Princesa... eu a amo, como uma Soberana deve ser amada, como o seu povo também a ama.

Kenny sorriu, os olhos azuis brilharam quando ela piscou para Stan.

— É bom morrer ouvindo uma declaração de amor.

Mas os olhos dela encaravam Kyle, e o Rei Elfo apertou-a em seu peito, lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto sardento dele, e mesmo as flores da videira de sua coroa pareceram murchar.

— Nos encontraremos novamente, Kenny... eu prometo.

Kyle sussurrou, e Kenny esboçou um sorriso, mas parecia com muita dor.

— Homens e seus juramentos...

Mas Kyle a puxou para si, tocando sua boca na dela, os lábios de Kenny moveram-se junto aos dele, mas o sorriso da Princesa desvaneceu-se aos poucos, conforme a luz da vida dela se apagava.

O ar ficou pesado e uma música começou a tocar em algum lugar, ninguém pensaria em procurar o bardo que fazia o som, mas a dor no peito de Stan parecia latejar, pronta para explodir, pronta para liquidar com ele, quando Kyle se afastou dos lábios de Kenny e observou seu Ranger.

— Jure que protegerá o Reino, Stan. — Ele falou com a voz altiva e ainda assim encheu o peito do _Ranger_ de afeto. — Proteja o Ike e o aconselhe, Stan.

— Não... — O _Ranger_ apertou os lábios, sua ferida na mão não doía mais conforme a música penetrava em seu pesar. — Você vai ficar bem...

Kyle sorriu.

— Eu vou. — Ele disse orgulhosamente, seus dedos acariciando os cabelos dourados de Kenny. — Mas não hoje. Ike será um bom Rei. O ajude, ele ainda é muito inseguro apesar de ser tão genial.

A voz de Kyle enfraquecia, e ele voltou o olhar para o céu regiamente observando a lua que finalmente aparecera, a luminosidade prateada deitava-se sobre os campos, banhando o local, espalhando-se como um sopro refrescante de vento, dando um pouco de consolo àquela noite de glória e luta, perdas e vitórias.

Alguns raios de luar atravessaram a névoa e brilharam em cima de Kyle, que apertou a Princesa em seus braços, os raios de luz prateada que atingiam os dois tornando-os ainda mais magníficos, ainda mais exuberantes em sua despedida implacável, o cheiro tão característico de Kyle estava por toda a parte rodeando Stan.

Os olhos voltaram-se para o _Ranger_.

— Preciso de seu juramento, Stan.

O _Ranger_ tinha o rosto lavado de lágrimas quando alcançou a mão da Princesa que descansava entre os dedos de Kyle, apertando-os, ambos se encararam.

Um som de uma corrida chegou até eles, e Stan ouviu a voz de Ike como se o Príncipe estivesse muito longe.

— Ajudem aqui, eles estão feridos!

Clyde chegara com ele e caíra de joelhos ao ver a Princesa de olhos fechados e rosto pálido.

— ANDEM, AJUDEM, VAMOS TIRÁ-LOS DAQUI!

Ike ainda era muito novo e Kyle ainda encarava o _Ranger_.

— Clyde, leva a Princesa. — Ike deliberou, seus cabelos escuros aparentes agora que ele perdeu o elmo. — Stan, pegue o Kyle, vamos erguê-lo.

— Stan... — Kyle ainda segurava Kenny em seu peito.

— Sim, Milorde. — As lágrimas caíram sobre a túnica vermelha de Kyle, e o _Ranger_ rodeou os braços segurando ambos os Soberanos, não permitindo que ninguém separasse o Rei e a Princesa. — Eu farei.

Mas não era para Ike que ele falava.

_Muitas décadas depois, ainda sou leal ao Reino Elfo, e ao Rei Ike, conto essa história a pedido da Rainha Karen que reina em seu próprio castelo, contando com o amor e a fidelidade dos Elfos que a amam tanto quanto amaram, e ainda amam, a sua irmã. Também faço para atender um último desejo de Butters, com ajuda das memórias do Diário de Viagem do Paladino, unindo minhas próprias lembranças e um pouco de pesquisa que ouvi durante minha longa e cansativa vida. _

_Sinto que agora finalmente posso descansar, e espero ser levado pela Morte, minha amante mais esperada, e recebido no Castelo da Eternidade, talvez ainda encontre meu Rei e sua Princesa... minha Princesa também... e desejo poder servi-los mais uma vez, o que farei com o mesmo amor que eles tiveram pelos seus Reinos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee...
> 
> Uma curiosidade sobre essa fic é que eu comecei a escrever ela por este capítulo...  
Escrevi toda a guerra do ponto de vista de um guerreiro, a luta, a mágica e todas as perdas... e depois a fuga da Princesa e o restante...  
Quando fui sorteada, eu sabia... SIMPLESMENTE SABIA que ia escrever uma guerra...  
A parte que mais me quebrou a cabeça foi a forma como queria narrar... porque como eu falei, desde o início seria sobre uma guerra... de qualquer forma, foi um ÓTIMO DESAFIO, porque é essa a ideia, fazer coisas novas, não só um casal, mas se arriscar também em outros aspectos... gostei de fazer isso!!  
Pode ter sido doloroso, no entanto... 😢 e foi... emocionalmente esgotador...
> 
> Anyway, agradeço a todas as séries medievais que assisti, assim como os livros do Bernard Cornwell, Lendas Arturianas, e minha amiga Sheilinha que é fonte inesgotável de incentivo... TE AMO, SHEEI 💘
> 
> Obrigado a todo que me acompanharam, agora COMENTEM!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi
> 
> PS.: Ainda pretendo postar uma oneshot com lemon super harder K2... porque poxa, não usei todo o potencial de flerte e sedução deles, né...

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Curiosidades sobre o capítulo:
> 
> → Fermanagah é o nome do Condado da Irlanda do Norte, o nome vem de “Fermanagh Fhear Manach” que significa "Homens da tribo Manacháin", nome dado devido ao seu chefe O'Manacháin, famoso monge guerreiro.  
• Pesquisas de árvores genealógicas remetem Fermanagah como o berço dos McCormick.
> 
> → Rio Erne: É um rio verdadeiro, que atravessa Fermanagah  
• O nome remete a “Eire” o primeiro nome da Irlanda do Norte.
> 
> → Arbane: Videira de uva branca (nesta fic, a coroa do Rei Elfo é desta videira)
> 
> → Aube: Local originário destas uvas, na França;  
• Lembra “Albion”, o nome antigo dado a Grã-Bretanha, é uma ilha onde se localizam 3 de 4 países do Reino Unido (Escócia, Inglaterra, e País de Gales) deixando apenas a Irlanda do Norte de fora.  
Vocês pegaram a vibe romântica aqui né?
> 
> → Jogar sal nos campos: Prática comum após as guerras medievais, quando o exército inimigo semeava os campos com sal, para que o solo não se recuperasse e nada mais pudesse ser cultivado ali por muitos anos.  
• Não vamos longe, depois da execução de Tiradentes, sua cidade foi queimada e sal grosso no chão para que nunca mais crescesse nada naquelas terras
> 
> Já sabe, se leu, DEIXE UM COMENTÁRIO!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
